


5000 steps to you

by carmillawriter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillawriter/pseuds/carmillawriter
Summary: "Jisoo! why are we even going to this bar? its your birthday shouldn't we get a nice meal or something?"-Jisoo just wants Jennie to understand what its like to be in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo wanted nothing more than to see Jennie stress free. She has known Jennie since they were seven and nothing has ever separated them. Through thick and thin they have been best friends. They played basketball together through high school, won science fairs together, went to college together, opened a business together and became one of the biggest fashion magazines together. For the past 16 years nothing has separated them, except for one thing. Jisoo fell in love with a beautiful woman in college. Jennie did not. Jennie didn't find love. Jennie didn't know love. Jisoo wanted Jennie to find and know love like the back of her hand. Instead of finding love she just threw herself in work. More and more everyday. Until, she only ever worked. There wasn't time to go out, to shop, to do anything at all but work. Jisoo finally had enough. It was time for Jennie to get out.

\--  
“Jisoo, what's the plan for your birthday tonight?” Jennie asked. Jennie needed to know the plan, she liked to know the plan so she could plan around the plan for work. 

“Jennie, why do you need to know? Its 7:23 am and you haven't even had coffee yet.” Jisoo replied with a light laugh.

Jennie just rolled her eyes and went back to typing an email.

“I want to know just to know, it that too much to ask for?” Jennie smiled. Jisoo knew what she was doing she wasn't about to fall for the little trick.

“Plus Rose and I planned the night and you don't get to know.” Jisoo said sticking out her tongue and sitting at her desk across from Jennie. They didn't have much to do. It was friday almost the weekend. Which meant they just had people coming in and pitching ideas to get a slot in the mag. So it was a very relaxed day for everyone in the office. Jisoo and Rose both agreed that the party tonight would be at the djinn bar. Which is a bar of many sorts but most importantly, Rose’s friend Lalisa would be there. When Jennie met Lalisa twice, once at Rose’s birthday where Jennie just stared and the second was at a housewarming party for Rose and Jisoo. They still didn't talk. Lalisa was shy, kept to herself and didnt like conflict. Jennie was outspoken, loud and if someone started conflict she would end it. Jennie didn't enjoy people making others lives hard. She wasn't one to start the conflict. 

“Just a hint?” Jennie ask with a pout. Jisoo smiled and giggle. She stood up and walked to the door.

“Dress sexy.” Jisoo said and she exited the office to go get coffee from the breakroom. 

That left Jennie to divulge what she meant by ‘dress sexy’. Where are we going?  
\--  
Rose picked up the phone as the caller ID flashed ‘lalalalisa’

“Ya lalisa?” Rose said she smiles and waited for a response.

“Ya Park Cheayoung?” lalisa smiled. This was a classic thing they both did, anywhere and everywhere they were.

“Its Rose thank you very much.” Rose answered. Though her name was Park Cheayoung she preferred her chosen name Rose.

“Yeah yeah. Are you ready for tonight? I cant believe Jisoo is 23! Thats wild i mean like I’m 22 and you are 22 and that means you guys have been dating for 3 years. Ya rose?” Lisa ended her ramble. Lalisa was a rambler once she got to know people. If she didn't know you she would just smile, nod and be silent. 

“Ya Lalisa ya. What are you wearing tonight?” Rose asked lisa. It was important that she dressed to the nines tonight. Lalisa knew that Jennie would be there and really wanted to talk to her but she was far too shy to dare look at her. Jennie was let just say intimidating. 

“I'm gonna just wear jeans and a t-shirt i guess.” Lalisa said. Rose rolled her eyes over the phone.

“I'll be over in 10” Rose said quickly and hung up the phone. Grabbing her coffee, keys and wallet as she bolted out the door.   
\--  
“Hello, Jungkook” Jennie said as she flipped the pages of the November issue. 

“Hey Jen, you said you wanted the low cut, black Chanel shirt and the Dior skinny fit jeans right?” Jungkook asked. Jennie has requested a special piece to wear tonight in hopes of reaching the ‘dress sexy’ dress code Jisoo had made. Jennie didn't quite understand why she needed to dress like that but it is Jisoos birthday and Jisoo said dress sexy so she will. 

“Yes, thank you Jungkook. That's all.” Jennie said. It was now 4:45pm and she is suppose to meet Jisoo and rose at 6:00.  
\--  
“Rose! I can't wear this! You can basically see everything I have.” Lalisa said. Rose picked out a red low cut crop-top and black low rise, jean shorts. Accompanied by, black and red vans. 

“Ya you can, you look hot Lalisa!” Rose said. Rose knew Lalisa had the confidence for this outfit but Jennie would be there and Lalisa got quite nervous around her.

“Fine but i better get dessert, i prefer chocolate cake.” Lalisa said and they walked to their cars.  
\--  
Rose, Jisoo and Jennie were all cooped up in the car on the way to the party area. Jennie had been on her phone emailing people making dates for certain things. As they pulled up, Jennie was still staring at her phone. 

“Jennie we’re here”Jisoo said as she got out of the car. Jennie got out of the car and looked up.

"Jisoo! why are we even going to this bar? it's your birthday shouldn't we get a nice meal or something?" Jennie respond as she read the sign.

“This is where she wanted to go.” Rose said. She looked down and her phone as it lit up. Lalisa was here. Time to get this started.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jisoo why can’t we go get dinner? Why a bar? It's a waste unless we get wasted. We can’t even do that because you drove.” Jennie said. She was annoyed that her best friend didn't want to just go to dinner and talk. She would rather go to a karaoke bar. 

“Jennie, we are gonna have fun and sing and drink a little and it's my birthday we do what i want. This is what i want” Jisoo answered. 

Right as they were walking in Lalisa tapped Rose on the shoulder and giggle, she stopped giggling as soon as Jennie turned around. She looked down with a tint of red on her cheeks. 

“Lalisa give me a hug!” Rose demanded. Lisa straightened up and engulfed Rose in a hug. She smiled then looked as Jisoo with arms open. Jisoo reciprocated her actions and hugged her. She turned to Jennie and waved. Jennie did the same with a slight smirk.

“Okay bar time!” Jisoo said as she headed for the door of ‘Djinn’.

“By the way Lalisa, You look fantastic.” Jisoo said. She knew this could be the ice breaker for Lalisa and Jennie, she also knew that Jennie would have to be the one to break the ice for her. She was very sweet when you got to know her, she was just intense and though she was a tactful person its as if she forgot the meaning of tact around Lalisa.   
\--  
They walked into the bar and found a small table in the corner of the room. It was near the karaoke stage and the bar. As they sat down Lalisa started talking to Rose as Jisoo and Jennie went over the menu.

“Rose? Do you want to get drinks with me?” Jisoo asked Rose. She smiled and nodded getting up and winking at Lalisa. Lalisa ducked her hair and smiled. Jennie turned her gaze to Lalisa. Staring at her ashy gray hair, she smiled a little and wondered why Lalisa wouldnt look at her. Deciding to talk first.

“So Lalisa how have you been?” Jennie asked. Lalisa looked up with tinted cheeks and smiled, wiggling his nose.

“I-I’ve been good, just busy” Lalisa answered. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled a little looking down at her hands. 

“What have you been busy with?” Jennie asked. She didn't really know what to say to Lalisa since she really hasn't ever talked to Lalisa ever. 

“Well, I-I’m a photographer so i had shoots to do today.” Lalisa answered she has finally looked up. That's when jennie noticed her light eyes and pearly smile. She never really notices certain things about Lalisa. She only ever really noticed her hair color and the way she dressed. Senses she never made eye contact Jennie couldn't tell exactly what she looked like but now oh now jennie realized. She realized the high cheek bones, the big smile, and bright eyes. Jennie was one to notice things but this was the first time she really truly saw lisa.

“What kind of photographer?” Jennie asked. She wondered if there was anyway she had seen her or had her featured in the magazine at any point in the past. To be quite honest, Jennie wasn’t one to ponder on the photographer of the pieces featured.

“I photograph mostly models for brands like Balenciaga, Chanel, and YSL. I’m usually in your magazine at least 8ish times an issue..” Lalisa said. Jennie was surprised. Clearly, Lalisa was a well known photographer if she was doing high end brands and to Jennie's surprise she was in her magazine that much. 

“Really? I didn't even notice. What did you photograph in the last magazine issue?” Jennie asked.

“The front cover actually.” Lalisa said with a whisper. Just as Jennie was about to comment Jisoo and Rose came back. 

“Ya Lalisa you wanted a chocolate martini?” Rose said. Lalisa smiled a little and turned away from Jennie blushing. 

“Ya Rose Ya.” Lalisa answered her. Rose set her drink down and whispered something to her. Jennie turned to Jisoo as she handed her the Blue Moon. 

“What were you lovely ladies talking about?” Jisoo asked. Jennie smiled and responded.

“We were actually talking about how Lalisa is a photographer and she is one the front cover of ‘JenJi’ this month.” Jennie said and sending a smile Lalisa’s way. Lalisa blushed, smiled and looked down.

“Lalisa is the most talented photographer.” Jisoo said with gummy smile. Rose nodded in agreement and Jennie just stared at Lalisa. She had an idea to talk to Jisoo about later.  
\--  
After many drinks and pressing Lalisa to sing, Rose finally got her on the stage to sing Jennies current favorite song. Lalisa being shy she just needed encouragement to get on stage. Rose and Jisoo hoped that this would get her out of her shell and possibly wow Jennie a little bit. 

I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new  
But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you  
It's too late, too late  
Baby, I know I'll never find you again  
Find you again  
Jennie hummed along to the beat of the music as Lalisa sand. She was extremely surprised that Lalisa had a powerful voice on her. Jennie was starting to wonder what else Lalisa had up her sleeve.  
\--  
Monday was finally here. Jennie had many things to get done today but her priority was talking to Jisoo. After the party friday Jennie got home and googled Lalisa. Turns out LAlisa does more than just fashion photoshoots. She was a portrait photographer too and had won many awards for her still life photography. Jennie was quite impressed and blow away by Lalisas experience.

“Jennie we have a meeting at 11:45” Jisoo said as she entered into the office. 

“Yes i know but i want to talk to you about something.” Jennie said. That made Jisoo raise her head in question of what she was going to say. She nodded her head to signal that Jennie could continue 

“So i was thinking that we should hire a photographer to do all of our shoots for us in house. That would cut cost and actually be helpful to the photographer too. I was thinking of a few people but its all up to you mainly Lalisa was in my head because she's just so good and she would be good for the company.” Jennie said fast with a ramble pace. Jisoo laughed. 

“Jennie we can hire Lalisa. I think it's a great idea for your crush to be here.” Jisoo said laughing. 

“Jisoo she is not a crush!” Jennie said with a puppy dog pout. 

“Whatever you say Jennie.” Jisoo said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hiring Lalisa was going well so far"

“All the girls stand in line just to check out.” Lalisa sang as she was packing up after finishing a balenciaga shoot. She just got a call from Jisoo to come to the office with a few portfolio shots. Jisoo talked highly about Lalisas photography skills. Since Jennie needed a new cover photo photographer this was the “best option for them” as Jisoo said. Lalisa wasn't necessarily looking for a new job but working for an amazing magazine like JenJi would really boost her ratings and that would be amazing and a great experience. 

“Lalisa I heard you went out with Jennie Kim the other night, ya?” One of the models said. Lalisa didn't exactly know what to say. They didn't go out explicitly and also they didn't really go out alone or anything. Lalisa was a little confused about the situation. She wanted to get to know Jennie more but Lalisa is just a photographer, Jennie is a CEO of a very well known and well versed magazine.

"I went out with friends and Jennie Kim is close friends with them.” Lalisa said. She really wanted to shut the conversation down and not continue it any longer than she needed to. The models did not press anymore but snickered and walked away. Lalisa needed to be at JenJi in about an hour, so she had time to go to her studio and pick up and few portfolio clips and magazine covers.  
\--  
“When will Lalisa be here?” Rose asked. It was currently 12:30. The meeting ended early so lunch came early. Jennie, Jisoo and Rose where are eating together in Jennie and Jisoos office just chatting about random things. 

“She is supposed to be here at 1:15 for our short meeting. We need to show her the new studio if she wants the job. It's just the room beside ours and we were actually going to put you in there with her because it's around three times the size of your office now.” Jisoo said without taking a breath. Rose came to work at JenJi a few times a week. She had a degree in graphic design and photo modification, or simply put editing, so typically she worked on the front cover photo and highlighted pieces. 

“Well at least we’ll be close to our crushes” Rose said with a giggle. Jennie just smiled lightly as the light tint came onto her face. 

“Jen why don't you just ask her to coffee or something after our meeting. You can take her to the cafe and show her around, ya?” Jisoo suggested. Rose raised her brows and looked at Jennie. Jennie won't deny that she finds Lalisa to be a stunning person with a beautiful personality and gorgeous body but she has never openly shared that information. Plus Lalisa is quite certainly not into Jennie at all and not most definalty not gay, well at least thats what Jennie thinks about her. Plus its not like Jennie has even talked to her a lot. Just a few words and she would like to get to know her but Jennie is awkward when it comes to Lalisa for some reason. Lalisa was a light and Jennie was a shadow. Maybe Jisoo was right. Maybe invite her for coffee show her around and get to know her. If they are going to be working together it's the best option.

“I guess it's not a bad idea to take her ou- i mean ask her ou- i mean ask her if she wants coffee” Jennie said stumbling on her words.

“Maybe hold the asking out till you know you like her a lot.” Jisoo said with a giggle. Jenniw look at her and nodded. It was nearing time for the meeting and though they knew that Lalisa was the one they want to make sure it was completely perfect.  
\--  
Lalisa was just a block away from the JenJi headquarters. She was extremely nervous not about the job. Don’t get her wrong the job interview thing is grating on her nerves a little but seeing Jennie was her real worry. She was so nervous to see the Jennie Kim. Jennie and her havent really talked much, even since the party, but Lalisa wants to. She wants to get to know her and talk to her and maybe even go out. Lalisa was talking to Rose last night trying to see where Jennie is in life. Realistically she could have googled Jennie and found out anything. The paps are always after her and basically on top of her but Rose personally knew her. Rose suggested asking her to coffee and letting Jennie show her around the building maybe even get dinner. Lalisa wasn't sure what she would do but that sounded like a good idea.  
\--  
“Fuck, how do i look?” Jennie asked with a heavy sigh.

“Jennie Kim, stop it right now. You look great and you are going to be fine. Girl the hell up.” Jisoo said as she stared at Jennie from her desk. 

“Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban is here for her 1:15” Jennie and Jisoo’s assistant said. Jennie swallowed the lump in her throat took a sip of water and popped her neck. 

“Send her in” Jisoo answered in a more upbeat voice. She was ready to hire Lalisa and see if her and Jennie have something.

Lalisa was walked into the shared office by the receptionist. The carried her black case with all her portraits and clothing that she found worthy of showing. She wore a pair of black celine pants and a black long sleeved turtleneck and black flat shoes, Hair in a high bun and gold rimmed glasses.

“Hello Lalisa, thank you for coming and meeting with us today. The position of interest is an inhouse photographer for our company. You would be working with Rose with editing and us on a daily basis. We would like to see your ten pieces you chose for our interests?” Jisoo said. Though both her and Jennie have already decided to hire Lalisa they still had to conduct a formal interview. 

Lalisa walked up and opened her portfolio pulling out her ten photos. Three of them were front covers of JenJi. Three where of clothing and four were portraits. They showed her true talents of capturing a moment of almost pure clarity. Two of the portraits where her close friends. Jisoo, when she watched Rose graduate, The smile and tears of joy streaming down her face. She was her proudest and Lalisa caught it. No one even knew she had taken this photo. Rose, the day Jisoo brought her a cupcake from her favorite little corner bakery after Rose had a terrible day. Lalisa caught it all. 

“Wow This-these- i mean- Lalisa these are gorgeous” Jennie said. 

“Lalisa, you basically know this is a done deal of us hiring you ya?” Jisoo said. Jennie was still astonished by the photographs. 

“Ya i do” Lalisa said. 

“Then good. I need to go take care of a client, Jennie can you take it from here?” Jisoo said nudging Jennie slightly. Jennie snapped back in reality mouth a gape. 

“Um yea-yes i can.” Jennie said. Jisoo got up and walked out of the shared office. Things were silent for a few moments. Jennie was still in awe of the photographs. and Lalisa? She was awe struck by Jennie. 

“Lalisa?” Jennie said, focusing her attention on her. Lalisa looked up.

“Yes?” Lalisa said with a shake in her voice. 

“Do you- would you mind if i show you your shared office with Rose and then around the building, i know this is a big building and you need to know where everything is since you will be working her now.” Jennie said. Mentally she smacked herself in the face for the momentary ramble and then Lalisa laughed, like a breathy laugh. Her eyes closed and her mouth shaped in a big loving smile and god did it melt Jennies heart.

“You know what? I was going to ask you to show me around because i don't know where I am.” Lalisa said with a giggle. Jennie smiled. Hiring Lalisa was going well so far.


End file.
